


Pr96lematic Pr96lematics

by Dancestorologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meta, The usual vantas rambling...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancestorologist/pseuds/Dancestorologist
Summary: Kankri gives an ear full about diction, terminology, and those poor, poor Serkets.--(This is author commentary that was included in the Pro8lematic Faves Zine back in 2019, having been paired with a Kankri art piece instead of regular artists comments.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pr96lematic Pr96lematics

**Author's Note:**

> Read the zine here!: https://yoitscro.itch.io/pro8lematicfaveszine

I’m s9rry if this c9mes 9ff as a6rupt and 9ut 9f n9where, 6ut it must 6e said. It’s a6s9lutely egregi9us that y9u c9nsidered the title 9f this pr9ject t9 6e appr9priate when the term “Pr98lematic Faves” is pr96lematic t9 6egin with. And n9, I d9 n9t intend f9r this t9 c9me 9ff as a j9ke, s9 please refrain as taking my c9ncerns lightly.

All9w me a m9ment t9 appr9priately tag in f9rewarning.

#TW #repetiti9n #6ad phrasing #generalizati9n #psych9l9gical c9nstructs #cerulean micr9aggressi9ns

S9, the first flaw? The use 9f “pr96lematic”. Acc9rding t9 what I’ve read 9ff 9f, the c9ntext inv9lves using the w9rd as a way t9 define individualized individuals wh9’ve ena6led a flurry 9f de6ate fr9m their existence al9ne. While the ir9nic sentiment 9f adding “faves” t9 the end may 6e endearing f9r s9me, 9thers n9t s9 much. A fav9rite pers9n t9 hate? That may n9t 6e what y9u mean f9r it t9 c9me 9ff as, 6ut fr9m an 9utsider’s perspective, that’s what it l99ks like, n9 matter h9w much y9u w9rd it in a way that c9mes 9ff as r9manticized c9ddling.  
And what a69ut the fact that deeming s9me9ne as a pr96lematic pers9na there 6y trivializes their pers9nal struggles as s9me fun, quirky little means t9 seek entertainment fr9m th9se that are n9t themselves? What y9u see as pers9nally pr96lematic may n9t 6e a 6ad thing at all, and 9nly flanderized f9r the sake 9f indirect ganging that results 9n c9ntinuing a stigma 9f judging a 699k 6y it’s c9ver. 

#culling practices #gangstalking #dehumanizati9n #detr9llizati9n #dealienati9n? #re: xen9ph96ia

Als9, if I may add 9n, even if y9ur 6iases weren’t purp9seful, they may 6e internalized 9n a level 6ey9nd y9ur c9nsci9us rec9gniti9n. F9r 9ne, y9u have purp9sefully quirked the title t9 feature an “8”, s9mething that’s rec9gniza6le fr9m the likes 9f a Serket. Funny en9ugh, y9u have tw9 9f them in here. If this was t9 6e an even playin gr9und, why has Aranea’s alternian descendent 6een given such f9cus? C9rrect me if I’m wr9ng, 6ut I’m a6s9lutely certain this is a clear sh9wing 9f th9se 6iases I menti9ned. Using p99r Miss Serket as a cagear m996east while n9t 9nly leaving 9thers in her shad9w, 6ut making her s9me kind 9f sym69lic centerpiece. And 9f all tr9lls? I d9u6t she’s d9ne anything as terri6ly questi9ning as y9ur su6c9nsci9us assumes.

#rightful ap9l9gism #quirk 6reakd9wns #cattle c9mparis9ns #aranea’s dancest9r perf9rmed n9thing f9ul

My f9ll9wing c9ncern is s9mething I stress heavily, th9ugh 69th are equally imp9rtant. This idea 9f cele6rati9n n9t 9nly devalues the struggle 9f the real tr9lls and n9n-tr9lls y9u ch99se t9 target, 6ut as well as th9se that have a genuine appreciati9n f9r them. Instead 9f a simple, p9sitive sh9wcase, y9u limelight the “haters” critique thr9ugh v9calized deprecati9n 9f y9urself and y9ur fell9w c9lla69rat9rs. Self harm 9f any f9rm is s9mething that can 6e evaded and 6y n9 means s9mething t9 drag 9nt9 9thers. Have y9u c9nsidered starting an 9nline gr9up 9f a m9re private gathering instead 9f giving spectacle f9r y9ur cause? I think that w9uld 6enefit every9ne in the l9ng run.

#self deprecati9n #exhi6iti9nsm #humiliati9n #slip int9 each 9thers dms? #please d9n’t take things 9ut 9f c9ntext

Let’s als9 take a m9ment t9 c9nsider y9ur ch9ice cast. Is this the 9nly gr9up y9u can c9nsider w9rthy 9f causing harmful c9nversati9n and pride? What 9f th9se that are deemed as tr9u6le 9utside 9f y9ur 6iases, unfeatured in this print? Every9ne has a fav9rite, and a pr96lem, and a pr96lematic fav9rite. It seems rather persnickety that y9ur pr9ject n9t 9nly picks 9n s9me, 6ut leaves 9ut 9thers that c9uld 6e c9nsidered far w9rse depending 9n wh9 y9u ask.  
N9t that I’m judging th9se that can n9t speak f9r themselves right n9w, 6ut it will always 6e different depending 9n wh9 y9u’re talking t9; the 9nly way this zine w9uld have any lesser, ruder c9nn9tati9ns is if y9u inv9lved all pers9ns that y9u are aware 9f that exist in the universe that y9u’re targeting. May6e even dr9p the premise 9f exclusi9n versus inclusi9n and make it a cele6rati9n 9f every9ne, 9f ALL parties. I’m just saying, that s9unds far 6etter and an equal 9pp9rtunity f9r every9ne t9 have a fair share 9f redempti9n 9n su6tler, less 9ffensive levels.

#fav9rism #exclusi9n #equality 

Als9, I’m in this...hm. Tch, hm. 9kay. Again, fair judgement g9es all ar9und. Th9ugh c9nsidering my p9ints a69ut the rigged nature 9f everything and y9ur ina6ility t9 see flaws where they matter, this is hardly fair and 9nly emphasizes my p9ints a69ut phrasing and prejudice s9ap69xes. I h9pe y9u understand.

#TW #meta perspective #phrasing #vantas vandalism #I’m in this picture and I d9n’t like it.


End file.
